


Yuya?

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yuya, is that really you?” Yuzu said looking up at his face.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']<br/>[Addition to the story 'Mission']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuya?

**Author's Note:**

> An addition to the one shot ['Mission'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7030852)

“Yuya, is that really you?” Yuzu said looking up at his face.

She was in his arms. She felt like she couldn’t move. But that didn’t matter. Because she was with him.

“Yes, it’s me.” He said softly. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh Yuya. I thought I’d never see you again.” She hugged him tightly. 

“I thought the same.” He said. His words were quiet, almost unhearable.

“Please, promise me we’ll never be separated again. Please?” 

“I would love to promise you that,” The air around them seemed to grow hostile. “But Roger is waiting.”


End file.
